fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Niebieskowłosa tajemnica/Działamy spontanicznie
38 odcinek serii "Niebieskowłosa tajemnica Opis Fineasz z pomocą Nicole w końcu odnajduje przyjaciół. Mimo wszystko nie wracają do swoich czasów, ku nie zadowoleniu Flynn'a. Tatiana zaczyna romansować z Jeremim co przynosi nieporządane skutki. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Loren Rarity *Jeremi Rarity *Sophie Adventure *Scott Milton *Tatiana Milton *Buford Van Stomm *Nicole Strong *Major Francis Monogram (tylko wspomniany) Fabuła Nicole i Fineasz zjechali windą do lochów. Co ciekawie, w ani jednej chwili nie można było odczuć strachu, wprost przeciwnie. Ściany pokrywał czysty biel dodający przestrzeni dodatkowych metrów. Twarz Nicole przybrała kamienny wyraz, jakby wszelakie uczucia zostały zastąpione wieczną obojętnością. Korytarz ciągnął się jakby w nieskończoność. Drzwi cel stały jedne przy drugich. Rudowłosy spojrzał na swoją przewodniczkę. Ona szła ignorując go. Zdawała się ignorować jego obecność, idąc prosto przed siebie. Chłopak nie miał odwagi odezwać się do niej, szedł dwa kroki za nią. W końcu metyska zatrzymała się przy szerokich, szarych drzwiach bez klamki. - Przypomnij kogo szukasz. - powiedziała, patrząc na Flynn'a bez wyrazu. - Trochę tego będzie. - zaczął. - Mojej byłej, przybranego brata, dziewczyny co się we mnie podkochiwała... - Chwila, chwila. - przerwała. - Zadajesz się jednocześnie ze swoją byłą i adoratorką? - Tak. - odpowiedział krótko. - One dwie są w jednej 'paczce'? - Nicole nie dawała za wygraną. - Tak. - Więc nie dziwię się, że przyszedłeś z gadającym dziobakiem. - stwierdziła. - Czy jedna z tych osób których szukasz wygląda jak anorektyczka i ma nie wyparzony język? - Wiec Sophie tu jest? - zapytał, rozglądając się dokoła. Ona jedynie wywróciła oczami, po czym wzięła w dłonie słuchawkę tkwiącą dotychczas w ścianie. - Przyprowadźcie tu dziewczynę z 2345 B. - powiedziała, po czym odłożyła słuchawkę. Zapadła głucha cisza. Nicole założyła ręce na piersi patrząc na Fineasza ze zdziwieniem. Ten unikał wzroku Strongówny, jakby wzbudzała w nim lęk. - Po co przybyłeś do przyszłości? - zapytała brązowooka urywając temat. Chłopak zamyślił się chwilę szukając odpowiedzi, która choć zdawała się być prosta, w rzeczywistości wymagała zagłębienia się w nią. Powód przybycia wydawał się być dla niego samego nie jasny. Starał się jednak dobrać słowa tak, by dziewczyna nabrała do niego respektu. - Byłem ciekaw jak czas zmienił tę planetę. - odpowiedział. - Wiesz, tyle się mówi o pseudo końcach świata... - Nic się o nich nie mówi. - przerwała mu. - Serio? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem. - W moich czasach to ulubiony temat reporterów. Nicole otworzyła usta by mu odpowiedzieć, jedna w tej samej chwili zza zakrętu wybiegła uradowana Sophie. Na widok przyjaciela, rzuciła mu się na szyję omal go nie przewracając. - Fineasz! - wykrzyknęła entuzjastycznie. - Nawet nie wiesz jak mi cię brakowało! Ciebie i Irvinga, ale głównie Irvinga. Wiesz, ten okrągły pokój był całkiem fajny, taki relaksujący. Poznałam tam nawet kolażanę... - Koleżankę? - Przerwała jej Strong. - Przecież byłaś tam sama. Adventurówna momentalnie oderwała się od Fineasza, skupiając spojrzenie na metysce. Na jej twarzy w dalszym ciągu gościł szeroki uśmiech. - Pewna jesteś? - zapytała, patrząc na nią jak na małe dziecko. - Bo była tam taka jedna. Straszna wariatka, ale trzeba jej przyznać, bardzo ładna. - Blondynka? - zapytał Flynn. Sophie potaknęła. - Niska? - dziewczyna ponownie potaknęła. - Brązowe oczy, żwawo gestykulowała? - Blondynka ponownie przytaknęła. - A no tak, wsadziliśmy cię do sali z lustrami. - stwierdziła Nicole. - Mówił ci ktoś, że jesteś stuknięta? - Na każdym kroku. - stwierdziła Sophie, wzruszając ramionami. ________________________________________________________ Tatianę coraz bardziej męczyło towarzystwo brata. Sam fakt, iż dzieliła z nim dom, nazwisko, oraz zestaw genów doprowadzał ją do białej gorączki. Inaczej było z jego kolegą. Typowa latynoska uroda szybko przypadła jej do gustu, nie mówiąc już o jego sylwetce. Był stanowczo o wiele bardziej umięśniony od jej byłego chłopaka, co dawało Jeremiemu spory plus. Zmierzyła ich obydwu wzrokiem. Chłopcy zdawali się nawet jej nie zauważać. Rozmowa na temat Monty'ego pochłonęła ich bez reszty. Blondynka zmrużyła groźnie oczy patrząc na brata z niezadowoleniem. Po chwili na jej twarzy zagościł mały uśmiech zwiastujący pomysł. - Scott. - powiedziała po chwili. - Zapomniałam ci wspomnieć, Monogram cię woła. Na te słowa, chłopak błyskawicznie odwrócił twarz w kierunku siostry, wytrzeszczając szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. - Mnie? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem, wskazując palcem na swoją osobę. - Ale po co? - A ja wiem? - wzruszyła ramionami - Mówił coś o awansie, czy coś. Słysząc to, blondyn uśmiechnął się szeroko, przy czym biegnąc w kierunku gabinetu szefa. Jeremi natomiast założył ręce na piersi. Wyglądał na obrażonego, co Tatiana szybko wykorzystała. Podeszła do niego posyłając chłopakowi zalotne spojrzenie. Jej oczy pełne były radości, namiętności, oraz tajemnicy. Położyła swą dłoń na jego ramię uśmiechając się. - Nie obrażaj się. - powiedziała. - Wszyscy wiemy, że to ty jesteś najlepszym pracownikiem jaki tu kiedykolwiek pracował. - Wszyscy poza Monogramem. - odburknął, wciąż patrząc na miejsce w którym przed chwilą Milton. - On się nie nadaje! - krzyknął, machając rękoma. - To przecież kretyn! - Tak, masz rację. - powiedziała, uspokajać go. Powoli oplatywała rękoma wokół jego szyi. Swoją głowę natomiast położyła na ramieniu Rarity. - Jesteś najlepszy. - wyszeptała. Zawsze dobrze wiedziała co lubią słyszeć chłopcy, nie tajemnicą było, iż komplementy od dziewczyn jej pokroju są dla nich lepszą wersją tlenu. - Ale nie martw się, Scott nie długo wyleci stamtąd z hukiem. - A ty skąd to wiesz? - zapytał, wciąż nie będąc świadom, iż dziewczyna wciąż go obejmuje. - Kobieca intuicja. - stwierdziła słodkim tonem głosu. Widząc, iż zazdrość zaślepiła go do tego stopnia, iż nawet jej nie zauważa, Tatiana postanowiła przejść do rzeczy. Dłoń, którą trzymała na jego ramieniu zjechała nieco niżej. Dokładniej rzecz ujmując w sam środek klatki mięśniowej. - Ale jesteś umięśniony. - powiedziała z podziwem. - Musisz często ćwiczyć. - Mhm. - odmruknął, nadal nie patrząc na nią. - Twoja dziewczyna musi być bardzo szczęśliwa. - mówiła, nie zrażona jego obojętnością. - Ona to olewa. - W jego głosie wciąż nie słychać było zainteresowania, jednak coś zaczynało się dziać. Chłopak spojrzał na sekundę na Miltonównę obejmującą go w pasie. - Nie możliwe. - odpowiedziała z sztucznym zaskoczeniem. - Każda dziewczyna chciała by mieć takiego mężczyznę przy sobie. - Do czego zmierzasz? - zapytał, patrząc na nią z zniesmaczeniem. Zanim ta zdążyła odpowiedzieć kolejnym komplementem, Jeremi "zdjął" jej ręce ze swojego ciała. - Coś nie tak? - zapytała zdziwiona. Chłopak zamiast odpowiedzieć, zbliżył się do niej o kilka kroków. Jego spojrzenie było pełne gniewu. Blondynka cofnęła się kilka kroków, aż w końcu uderzyła o ścianę. - Zazwyczaj kończy się to trochę inaczej. - powiedziała, gdy już nie miała gdzie się cofnąć. Swe spojrzenie utopiła w podłodze. Po kilku sekundach, Jeremi gwałtownie złapał ją za szyję przyciskając ją do ściany. - Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! - wrzasnął. - Uważasz, że kim ja jestem?! - Spokojnie. - wyjąkała - Ja nie... Tu nie dokończyła. Rarity spojrzał na nią ponownie, tym razem zupełnie inaczej. Dopiero w tym momencie dostrzegł co zrobił. Jak najszybciej uwolnił dziewczynę z uścisku. Był przerażony. Bał się samego siebie. Ona natomiast padła na ziemię, próbując złapać oddech. - Przepraszam. - powiedział cicho, stojąc nad nią. - Przepraszasz?! - gdy już doszła do siebie, gwałtownie podniosła się, patrząc na swojego oprawcę z wyższością. - Nie daruję ci tego! - wrzasnęła. - Zadarłeś nie z tą laską co trzeba! Przysięgam, zamienię twoje życie w piekło. - mówiła z pewnością, patrząc mu w oczy. - Będziesz mnie błagał o śmierć. - wyszeptała. Oboje spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Ciężko powiedzieć co wtedy wyczytali, jedno jest pewne - uczucia targały nimi jak dzikie. Oddech tych dwojga zjednoczył się, a gniew opadał. Zbliżyli do siebie swe twarze po czym... pocałowali się. _____________________________________________________________ W końcu z cel zaczęła wychodzić cała reszta. "Oswobodzeni" rozprostowali kości, przeciągając się. Sophie na widok Irvinga, rzuciła mu się na szyję podobnie jak wcześniej Fineaszowi. Było w tym jednak coś więcej. Chłopak odwzajemnił uścisk, ciesząc się z jej widoku jak dziecko. - Ale za tobą tęskniłem. - stwierdził. - To naturalne. - powiedziała. - Każdy za mną tęsknił, bo jestem proczadzikowa. Loren podeszła do Buforda, patrząc na nigo z wyższością. Dłonie oparła na biodrach, a brew uniosła ku górze. - Bałeś się, co? - zaśmiała się. - Ja niczego się nie boję. - odpowiedział, zakładając ręce na piersiach. - Odwagą dorównuję spidermanowi. - Spiderman z czasów przedszkola się nie liczy. - Ale tęskniłem za tobą. - powiedział z uśmiechem, starając się zmienić temat. - Mhm. To kupisz mi kebaba jak wrócimy. - Będę pamiętać, żeby następnym za tobą nie tęsknić. - odburknął. Fineasz, Ferb i Izabela spojrzeli na całe towarzystwo z niezadowoleniem. Nie wykazywali oni najmniejszej chęci, by powrócić do domu. Żadne z nich nawet nie wspomniało na ten temat. - To jak? - zaczęła Izabela. - Wracamy? - Że co słucham? - odezwała się nagle Hermiona, robiąc jednocześnie warkoczyka. - Czas wracać. - odezwał się Flynn. - Na pewno nie teraz. - kontynuowała czerwonooka. - Tyle tu miejsc do zwiedzenia, a ty chcesz wracać? Na te słowa, rudowłosy wręcz pobladł. Przeszedł tak długą drogę, zbratał się z Valmirą tylko po to, by jeszcze pozwiedzać. Spojrzał na swoją byłą dziewczynę błagalnym spojrzeniem. Ona jedynie pokręciła głową, dając znać, iż nie da łatwo za wygraną. - To ja pójdę po Valmirę. - oznajmiła nagle Nicole. - Pewnie znowu gra z Ridgem w pockera. - Kto to Valmira? - zapytała Żydówka. - I kto to Ridg? - dopytała Sophie. - I czemu kojarzy mi się z takim jednym serialem, którego wcale nie oglądam. Metyska jedynie machnęła lekceważąco ręką, kierując się ku górze. Za nią ruszyła cała reszta. - Więc co robimy? - zapytała czarnowłosa, patrząc na Flynn'a. - A mamy wyjście? - zapytał ironicznie, wzruszając ramionami. - Działamy spontanicznie. Kategoria:Odcinki